


I'm not afraid

by xouend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xouend/pseuds/xouend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You play it cool, and you like to think that you are in control of all your emotions.</p><p>So why are you afraid of the ebony haired girl twirling in front of you even if she can't see you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not afraid

Your name is Dave Strider and you've been to hell and back.

It's not easy to be the knight of time. With all the time loops you have to keep up with, it's easy to make mistakes. You've learnt to control it and you swear you are never using it again. Luckily you were trained, built for perfection by your brother. At least that's what you tell yourself. You are far, far, far from being fucking perfect. You just act like you are one asshat with a bruised ego and a falsely inflated head so large you could fit a thousand smuppets in it. You play it cool, and you like to think that you are in control of all your emotions.

So why are you afraid of the ebony haired girl twirling in front of you even if she can't see you?

==> Dave: Dance.

How about no? You are a Strider, and Striders do not dance. But Jade is as distracting as fuck and you have no idea how you got into this mess. She's on her toes, her motions aren't swift, and they are in no way in temp with the streaming music. But she's graceful in her own way. She's just so free and happy and it feels so different when she's in the flesh. The way her eyes glimmer under the light, past her round specs, her lustrous green orbs full of innocence makes you feel like you're in a shitty fan fiction. You can actually feel the warmth radiating from her even if you're separated by some sort of plane. It feels safer this way.

Because here you can't harm her. And she can't see you.

==> Dave: Run.

But why would you run? There's nothing to run from.

''I miss her too.''

''Yea.''

You don't have to turn your head to know Karkat is watching you watch Jade. You recently admitted to him about your crush on Jade and he was supportive.

''I still don't understand why none of them can see us.'' He mutters under his breath, footsteps getting closer.

''But this is an alternate timeline bubble, right?''

''I have no idea, Dave,'' He admits. ''But I found something I think you should see.''

''What is it?''

''Just follow me.''

==> Dave: Follow

You follow Karkat, with your hands shoved in your pockets, and he walks past Jade like nothing. You swear he winces like it was static. He nods at you as the both of you walk into the portal by a cherry red tree.

''You'll want to see this alone.'' He says, poking back into the portal. You fist bump him first, though. He leaves.

==> Dave: Inspect.

The landscape seems familiar. The sun is shining brightly, thank god for your shades. Green is everywhere, the air smells sort of saccharine-like. There's a warm sense of comfort. A sharp pinging sound catches your attention. You turn around and stare at the building which was behind you. Oh. This is Jade's island, without the snow. You walk around and find the entrance. Once inside, you run up the not so familiar steps.

''Dave!'' The voice breaks the sound of the silence and you freeze in your tracks. You spin around and Jade is standing there with a grey box in her arm, all in her thirteen year old glory.

'You recognize me?' is what you want to say. But instead your voice shouts out differently.

''Sup Harley?''

But you haven't opened your mouth yet.

Oh.

She's voice chatting with your past self via her laptop thing. It was like, when you were 12. Duh. For a minute there you almost thought she could see you.

You watch her chat animatedly, waving her hands around, excited to hear your past self's voice for the first time. God was your voice always that fucking squeaky? You feel like a creep, watching her chatter on. There was no video chat in pesterchum so you feel glad you only sent her really good shots of your (ironic) selfies.

You sigh, half in relief and half in disappointment, when the chat ends. She smiles at the screen and shuts off the hub. You vaguely remember she said she had to go feed Bec so you take this as your cue to leave. But she isn't getting up. She's just sitting there, looking blankly at the ceiling. Weird. You step away and head for the door. Why did Karkat want you to see this anyway?

''He's so cool.''

Wait, what.

You peek at her, and step back in shock. There's a huge white dog sitting on her lap all of a sudden. Oh right. Becquerel can teleport or some shit. Jade's face is burrowed in the thick fur of the beast.

==> Dave: Listen to Jade talking to herself/her dog

''But he probably thinks I'm lame.''

''Well, at least I'll get to meet him soon!''

''Maybe it won't be so bad...''

''We could just play SBURB together.''

''And maybe he'll like me back!''

''Won't that be great, Bec?''

''Oh stop looking at me like that!''

''Okay, okay, I'll go get your steak!''

''I wonder if Dave likes steak.''

''Hey don't whine at me like that!''

''No! Bec!''

''Okay fine you got me, you sassy dog! I have a crush on him!''

''Here's your steak!''

''Hmm... Why yes, Bec!''

''Maybe he'll even let me hug him.''

''And maybe I'll even get to kiss him!''

''Oh gosh, I sound like a creeper.''

Fuck.

And she did get to kiss you.

Your corpse, that is.

But you smile. It's great to know that she does return your feelings.... but you haven't seen her in about 2 and half years. But she has Davesprite so hopefully he didn't do anything stupid to mess up your chances with Jade Harley.

You can see it now.

You reunite with her and John. You hug her and tell her the truth and maybe even get to kiss her, alive. Everything is going to perfect, everything is going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I have no excuse for this mess


End file.
